Love Alarm
'Love Alarm '(Korean: 좋아하면 울리는; RR: Joahamyeon Ullineun) is a South Korean drama television series based on the Daum webtoon of the same name by Chon Kye-young. It stars Kim So-hyun, Jung Ga-ram and Song Kang.Netflix adaptation of ‘Love Alarm’ gets rolling - Korea JoongAng Daily The first season consisted of 8 episodes thus far. However, this K-Drama was renewed for a second season on October 29, 2019. Here’s the Deal With Season 2 of Netflix’s ‘Love Alarm’ - Cosmopolitan Summary Love Alarm revolves around the story of a disruptive technology that enables users to discover love through an application that notifies whether someone within the vicinity of a 10-meter radius has romantic feelings for them. Netflix Picks Up 'Love Alarm' as First South Korean Original - The Hollywood Reporter Cast and Characters Main *Kim So-hyun as Kim Jo-jo *Song Kang as Hwang Sun-oh *Jung Ga-ram as Lee Hye-yeong Supporting *Z.Hera as Kim Jang-go *Shin Seung-ho as Il-sik *Go Min-si as Park Gul-mi *Lee Jae-eung as Cheong Duk Gu *Song Sun-mi as Jeong Mi-mi *Song Geon-hee as Marx *Kim Si-eun as Yook-ji *Jo Yoo-jung as Mon Sun Spoilers/Notes *On January 5, 2017, Netflix announced that it would produce its first original South Korean television series, with a release planned for 2018. Netflix to make its first Korean original series 'Love Alarm' - The Korea Times **The premiere date was eventually pushed back to August 2019. *The male lead role was initially offered to Ahn Hyo-seop but he declined the offer. Ahn Hyo-seop's "Only Offer" (Confirmation NO) - My Daily *Lee Na-jung casted Kim So-hyun as Jojo is because of high synchronisation rate in appearance and her rich acting skills that is beyond her age. “If you like it,” Lee Na-jung, “What is Kim So-hyun's reason? High synchro rate + rich acting ability” - My Daily **Moreover, Kim was the first choice to play Kim Jo-jo by Love Alarm webtoon author Chon Kye-young and online fans.An Honest Review Of 'Love Alarm' - Cosmopolitan *As the reason for casting Jung Ga-ram, the director praised his eyes, saying they were lyrical, clear and clean, not like other actors in their 20s these days. "If you like it" Jung Garram "From the original hyeyoungpa… active appeal" - SpoTvNews *Meanwhile, Song Kang went through audition competing with 900 people and got casted. Song River, "If you like it," Songgang "9001 1? Audition without regret" - SpoTvNews *Love Alarm held an interactive experience zone from August 18 to September 1 at Lotte World Tower World Park Square. Each space decorated as if the app function in the drama is visualized in reality and gives a romantic experience to lovers, friends and family who visited the place. 'If you like it', excitement experience zone 'Open if you like, late summer' - XSportsNews *Moreover, an app has been released for the promotion events, that looks like the one in the series, but works differently. Love Alarm: 7 Fun Facts About Netflix’s New Kdrama Series - Hype *Forbes's Joan MacDonald finds that Kim So-hyun fits well with the character Jojo. For MacDonald it is interesting that the two main characters kiss already in the first episode, without being a couple or before confessing their love. This is unusual for Korean dramas. * For Stephen McCarty from the South China Morning Post, Love Alarm is not only an innocent love story, but also dealing with data protection, gay rights, the extreme consequences of heartache and social smartphone penetration.Netflix’s Love Alarm – a sweet, starry-eyed romantic drama from South Korea - Post Magazine LOVE ALARM: SEASON 1 (2019) - Rotten Tomatoes *The soundtrack of "Love Alarm" released seven main theme songs and fourteen background music ones.'좋아하면 울리는' OST 앨범 발매...'커피프린스 1호점' 음악감독 참여 - Heraldpop **It was released through several music portals, including MelOn, iTunes, and Spotify. Love Alarm OST Album information - Melon Apple Music Preview": Love Alarm (Original Soundtrack) - iTunes "Love Alarm 좋아하면 울리는 (Original Soundtrack)" - Spotify *In an interview, director Lee Na-jeong mentioned that the production of a second season was dependent on the first season's popularity.Here’s the Deal With Season 2 of Netflix’s ‘Love Alarm’ - Cosmopolitan Episodes Season 1 (2019) |} Gallery Videos Love Alarm Official Teaser Netflix ENG SUB Love Alarm Official Trailer Netflix EXCLUSIVE Q&A with Lead Cast of Netflix K-Drama 'Love Alarm' Meet the Cast of Love Alarm ENG SUB Behind the Scenes Cast of Love Alarm’s first script reading ������ ENG SUB Kim So-hyun gets turned into a cute bunny �� Love Alarm Ring or Bling ENG SUB Behind the Scenes Making a series to ring our hearts Love Alarm Featurette ENG SUB Kim So-hyun and Song Kang’s first kiss Love Alarm Ep 1 ENG SUB Behind the Scenes Kim So-hyun and Song Kang prepare for their first kiss scene Love Alarm ENG SUB Song Kang asks for Kim So-hyun’s hand to hold Love Alarm Ep 2 ENG SUB Kim So-hyun rings Song Kang’s love alarm ���� Love Alarm Ep 3 ENG SUB Song Kang pleads with Kim So-hyun to hold him Love Alarm Ep 4 ENG SUB Song Kang thinks Kim So-hyun is prettier than the view Love Alarm Ep 4 ENG SUB How to court a girl the old-school way according to Jung Ga-ram Love Alarm Ep 6 ENG SUB Kim So-hyun shouts “I like you” to Song Kang Love Alarm Ep 6 ENG SUB Jung Ga-ram rings Kim So-hyun’s Love Alarm Love Alarm Ep 8 ENG SUB Behind the Scenes Song Kang and Jung Ga-ram look after Kim So-hyun Love Alarm ENG SUB MV Love Alarm OST tearliner - Blooming Story (feat. Jo Hae-jin) ENG SUB Heartthrob Song Kang learns how to show affection the right way Love Alarm ENG SUB Kim So-hyun is everyone’s morning sunshine Love Alarm ENG SUB Cast of Love Alarm spills the beans on love and relationships Couch Talk ENG SUB Song Kang and Jung Ga-ram compete to win Kim So-hyun’s heart Love Alarm Charm Battle ENG SUB Jung Ga-ram is the strong, silent, and swoony type Love Alarm ENG SUB Kim So Hyun, Song Gang, And Jung Ga Ram Spill Deets About Their Drama 'Love Alarm' Kim So-hyun on child roles, career highlights, and Love Alarm All Access Interview ENG SUB Are Song Kang and Jung Ga-ram the true couple of Love Alarm? This or That ENG SUB Blind date with Song Kang ENG SUB What to watch on Netflix after Love Alarm Fill The Void ENG SUB Promotional Images Love Alarm English Teaser Netflix Poster.png|Teaser Poster Love Alarm English Poster .png Love Alarm English Poster 2.png Love Alarm Netflix Poster.png|Korean Netflix Poster Hwang Sun-oh Netflix Love Alarm Character Poster.png|Hwang Sun-oh Character Poster Kim Jo-jo Netflix Love Alarm Character Poster.png|Kim Jo-jo Character Poster Lee Hye-yeong Netflix Love Alarm Character Poster.png|Lee Hye-yeong Character Poster Love Alarm Unit 07-181223-0009.jpg Love Alarm Unit 07-190127-0072.JPG Love Alarm Unit 08-190206-0127.JPG Love Alarm Unit 05-181225-0144.jpg Love Alarm Unit 07-190116-0193.JPG Love Alarm Unit 08-190201-0270.JPG Love Alarm Unit 04-181224-0291.jpg Love Alarm Unit 07-190127-0368.JPG Love Alarm Unit 01-181117-0391.jpg Love Alarm Unit 08-190206-0455.JPG Love Alarm Unit 04-190104-0462.jpg Love Alarm Unit 08-190128-0626.JPG Love Alarm Unit 04-190104-0654.jpg Love Alarm Unit 07-190126-0655.JPG Love Alarm Unit 01-181103-0822.jpg Love Alarm Unit 04-190104-0834.JPG Love Alarm Unit 07-190127-1242.JPG See More * Reference Category:TV Series Category:Drama Category:Korean TV Shows Category:International